Clarity
by LivvieAddie
Summary: "Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy. If our love is insanity why are you my clarity."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I shouldn't be starting another but I am and I hope you like it. Updates will be short because it will make it easy for me to update this and my other stories. So read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL.**

* * *

Harrison was patiently waiting for Olivia to get out of her meeting. He didn't even know why she asked him to come with her to the White House. He got out of his seat and began walking around, having never been in the West Wing before or the White House for that matter. He continued walking mindlessly through the hallways of the west wing. When he turned to go back to where he started he bumped into someone, knocking all of their papers out of their hands.

"Sorry, I'll get them for you." He said picking up the papers, not even looking at who he bumped into. When he stood back up he was surprised to see who it was.

"Thank you." Mellie said as she got a full look at who she bumped into. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

"Uh..I worked with Olivia Pope on your husband's campaign." Harrison said.

"Yes, I remember, Harrison was it?" She said.

"Yes, Harrison." He started. "Oh, your papers." He continued as he handed them to her, their fingertips grazing one another sending a tingle through both of them.

"Well it was nice to see you Harrison." She said before continuing down the hallway. She wasn't going to look back but her actions deceived her as she found herself turning her head slightly and finding that he looked back to both of them looking each other in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity but only three seconds and she quickly looks forward embarrassed as blood begins to rush to her cheeks and she strokes the area of her palm that he touched.

Harrison quickly turned back around and headed back to meet Olivia.

"Harrison, where were you?" Liv asked him.

"Just looking around." He replied as they began to exit the White House.

* * *

**So leave a review and tell me what you think and if my mind is crazy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

Mellie began looking through her papers and out fell a picture. She reached over and picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a little girl who could only be four. It wasn't hers so she wonder whose it could be until she remembered. She bumped into...Harrison earlier. Assuming it was important to him, she decided that she would deliver it to him in person.

Once she finished with her meeting she called her secret service detail and told them to get the car ready and that she need to go to OPA, pretty sure that they already knew where that was because of her husband. She let that thoughy quickly leave her mind not letting that ruin her mood. As she patiently waited in the back of the FLOTUS towncar she kept thinking about how it felt when his hand touched hers, wondering if it was him or just a man touching her, wondering if he felt it to. She it probably sounded pathetic but it was true. So caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that the car had stopped until she heard a know on the window. She got out the car and straightened his dress, ready to enter Olivia Pope's territory.

"Um Olivia.." Quinn says referencing to the two secret service agents that were at the door.

"Its fine, no need to secure it. This will only take a second." Olivia felt slightly nervous at the sound of Mellie's voice.

"Mellie, what do I owe the surprise." Olivia greeted, faking her enthusiasm as she walked over to the First Lady.

"Oh, there's just something I would like to return to Harrison." Mel says and notices that Harrison finally looks up. She walks over to him and hands him the picture.

"You must of dropped this when you ran into me earlier. I found it in my stack of papers and wanted to give it to you in person." Mellie says, her smile genuine.

"Uh..." Harrison was surprised to say the least

"I think the words your looking for are 'thank you'." Mellie says.

"Yea, thank you." He says finally taking the picture out of her hands, the tips of his fingers softly touching her again. Mellie turns and looks at Olivia, her icy glare and fake smile back once again.

"It was nice seeing you Liv." Mellie says before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL**

* * *

Once the conference meeting was over Harrison went straight into his office. He sat down in his chair looked at the picture that Mellie had given back to him. It was a picture of his younger sister. He noticed that she had paperclipped a note to it. He took it off, putting the picture back into his coat pocket before opening the note. All that was on it was a phone number and her initials. Curious he took out his phone and called the number.

"Hello." Came Mellie Grant's voice on the other end.

"Hi." Harrison responded not really sure of what to say. The First Lady of the United States left him her number.

"I was expecting you to call." She said

"Really, why." He said in his normal, charming voice.

"The FLOTUS left her number for you and you wouldn't call it?" She replies and by the sound of her voice he knows she's smirking.

"Right and why is that you left me your number?" Harrison asked.

"You intrigue me." Mellie answered simply.

"I intrigue you?" Harrison said out loud, not meaning to.

"You do and I would like you to come back to the White House, say Tuesday." Mellie says.

"Of course Madame First Lady." He says, slightly joking and he hears her laugh, it was cute, adorable even but he shook that thought out of his head.

"Great, see you Harrison." She says before hanging up. Harrison was too focused in his conversation to notice that Abby was right outside his door.

For the rest of the day, Harrison's mind was else where. He couldn't focus on anything else but the fact that First Lady left him her number.

Mellie walked through the West Wing, happier than ever. She was glad that Harrison agreed to meet with. She hoped that if she spent more time with him, she could figure out why she felt a tingle when he touched her. Secretly hoping it was more.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL.**

* * *

"Harrison have you lost your mind." Abby said as Harrison began putting on his coat. He was about to go to the White House to see The First Lady.

"Abby, what is wrong with you?" He asked as he grabbed his car keys and began to walk to the elevators.

"You are about to go meet the FLOTUS, who is Married! A married woman, the president's wife." She said, accusingly.

"Abby, you have a problem. Just because I'm meeting with her does not mean I'm going to sleep with her or she's gonna try to seduce me. Mind your damn business." Harrison said as he stepped onto the elevator leaving Abby speechless.

When Harrison arrived, he checked in at the toll booth with a man named Morris.

"Oh, and the First Lady wanted you to have this." Morris said handing Harrison a hard pass.

"Thanks." Harrison responded before walking on. At the entrance of the White House, he was met with two secret service agents to take him to the FLOTUS' study. He waited patiently until Mellie entered the room. She was dressed in a yellow sundress, black cardigan and black heels. Her hair down, resting on her shoulders and framing her face perfectly.

"Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in something." She said with a small smile and he smiled back.

"Its fine, I wasn't here long." He says and she nods sitting down across from him.

* * *

"Really, you did all of that?" She questions and when he nods she throws her head back in laughter. He couldn't help but to laugh with her, it was infectious. He looked down at his watch and noticed that it had been over two hours that he had just been sitting there talking to her. It almost felt normal. Before she got to start her next sentence, his phone went off from his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a 911 text from Olivia and another from Abby.

"Um..it seems as though they can't take care of the fort without me." Harrison joked charmingly and another small laugh leaves Mellie's mouth.

"It's fine." She says standing up and he follows.

"It was nice talking to you.." Harrison starts.

"Melanie, call me Melanie, please." She says and he nods

"Melanie." It sounded so nice coming out of his mouth.

"We should do this again." She says as she begins to show him out of the White House.

"We should." He agrees.

"Well, you have my number." She says and he's not sure if she's flirting.

Once they get to the doors they say goodbye and he gives his hard pass back to Morris before getting in his car and heading back to OPA.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

Three weeks later

Harrison and Mellie had talked almost every day. He had truly looked forward to that time of the day. Hearing her laugh could always brighten his day, especially when he was the cause of it. They could talk just about anything from politics to just random topics. Just talking to her made him feel amazing.

"Harrison! I need to talk to you." Olivia called as she entered the conference room.

"Sure. What's up?" He replies after they walk into Olivia's office.

"What is your relationship with the First Lady?" Liv asked seriously.

"What?"

"What type of relationship do you have with Mellie Grant?" Olivia asks again.

"Liv, if your saying what I think your saying or asking what I think your asking, you should stop. We are friends and only friends and it is only our business. And if we were sleeping together, I wouldn't tell." Harrison says before going into his own office.

At five right on time, his phone went out.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hi." Mellie responded gleefully.

"How was your day?" He asked her turning around in his chair.

Xx**xX

"Are you sure this is okay?" Quinn asked as all of them stood around Harrison's door.

"Probably not. I still think she's trying to seduce him." Abby replies.

"Its none of our business." Huck says looking away from his computers screens.

"Yea, until they have to become our clients." Abby counters.

"He's not going to sleep with her Abby." Quinn says

"Oh you don't think so." Abby responds looking back at the door.

Xx***xX

"So, where would you go?" Harrison asks.

"Anywhere for only a day?"

"Yup." He confirms

"Rome, I find it much more romantic than Paris. Where would you go?" Mellie answers.

"Australia." Harrison says.

"Really, why?" She asks

"Why not, it has kangaroos and dingos and Nemo." He says and a loud giggle leaves her mouth.

"Really, Nemo must really be amazing." She jokes.

"He is. Where do you think you'd be if you weren't First Lady?" He asks her.

"I'd be with you." She thinks but she pushes that far back in her mind.

"I don't know, I might be a lawyer or running for governor of something." She responds.

"My turn." She says and he knows she smirking.

"Bring it on." He replies.

"Where would you be if you weren't working with Olivia?" Mellie asks.

"Maybe a lawyer or I might have been in jail." He responds.

"Oh yes, she did save you from going to prison, what you did is what I want to know." She says

"But you never will." He tease.

"Oh someone has a dark mysterious secret." She jokes.

"I do." He says and they both laugh a bit.

"Are we still on for Thursday?"she asks.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replies.

"Great, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She says.

"Talk to you tomorrow." He says before hanging up. He smiled to himself before getting up to leave his office to see Abby and Quinn outside his door.

"Really! I thought we were gladiators not middle schoolers." He shouts annoyed as Quinn hurries back to her office.

"I'm watching you." Abby says before walking back to her office.

Xx***xX

"Who was that?" Fitz asked as he entered Mellie's study. He had heard her say goodbye to someone and hang up.

"A friend." She said simply.

"Oh, really. Mellie still has friends." He says and she looks at him with disgust.

"Haha real funny." She says sarcastically

"Who said it was a joke?" He countered.

"Why are you in here? This is the First Lady's study." Mellie says annoyed.

"I have a question to ask you." Fitz says somewhat seriously.

"Which is?" Mel said.

"Are you having an affair?" He asks and she looks at him as if he lost his mind.

"Did you really just ask that. How dare you? Just because you have sex with every thing you see does not mean I will. Just because you're always on the phone with your MISTRESS does not mean I'm calling my lover." Mellie says spitefully.

"Don't you ever call her a mistress. She is the love of my life." He says and she feels a small pang of hurt in her chest.

"Yes, I know that. She means more to you than anything else including your wife and her feelings. She still is your mistress no matter how you try to sugarcoat it." Mellie said upset. She stands up and walks over to the bookshelf and grabs the latest novel she planned on reading.

"So, if that did not answer your question,no I am not having an affair." Mellie said before opening her book.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

"Hi." Mellie greeted Harrison with a hug.

"Hey." He said hugging her, sending butterflies through her stomach.

"How are you? You sounded horrible over the phone." Harrison said as they began walking to the hallways of the West Wing.

"I've been better." Mellie states as they get to her study

"Wanna tell me about it?" Asked Harrison seeing she looked down.

"No, I'll be okay." She said

"Sure?" He asks

"Yea. What about you?" She replies

"I'm fine. Now that I'm with you." Is what he wanted to say.

"I'm fine." He said. He looked at her again, fully taking in her appearence. She looked absolutely beautiful as always but he could tell that she had cried. A lot. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was the same. He moved over to her and rubbed her arm. She looked at him shocked that he was actually showing concern. He seemed to just keep breaking down her walls because she felt tears fall down her cheek.

"Mellie, talk to me." Harrison said softly looking straight into her deep blue eyes, his dark brown comforting her.

He had finally broken down the last brick.

"My husband, the president of the United fucking States, is having an affair." She says relieved to finally get that off her chest, still her voice was sad and full of hurt.

"He says he loves her and I believe he does. I truly think he loves her and maybe that's because it's true or because I'm really tired of fighting but either way he doesn't love me." She says, completely drained and Harrison pulls her in for a hug. She puts her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him as she cries. He held her close as she cried, feeling tears soak through his shirt. He hated seeing her like this, she was an amazing woman. Beautiful and intelligent and she didn't deserve this. He felt her start to break away from him, moving her arms from around his body and lifting her head from around his shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" Mellie stutters as she wipes her eyes and straightens her blue and grey dress.

"No, its okay Mel, you needed to get that out." He says

"No...I.."She starts but she starts but was cut off by his lips touching hers. She was so surprised that she broke away but regretted it instantly. The feel of his lips on her was something she had never experienced before. It was magical even. She looked at him, his face showing rejection and hurt. She knew she wanted to kiss him again but she was scared. So scared that if it didn't work out she would be left alone because god knows she wants this man. But if she didn't she would regret it for the rest of her life.

So she jumped.

She leaned back in and kissed him. Hard. Putting all of her feelings into that one kiss. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back as the kissed feverishly, almost nit stopping for air. When the broke again, their chest heaving and their eyes filled with lust and desire.

"We shouldn't have done that." He says taking a step back.

"We shouldn't have." She agrees.

"But it felt good." He says and she smiles slightly.

"It did." She agrees again.

"So what does this mean?" He asked her.

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about the wait. I've been taking way to long for this. I've been working on my MANY other stories! So I hope u enjoy the update! : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

_A low moan falls out of Mellie's mouth as Harrison's hands roamed all over her body. His soft hands touching all of her curves perfectly He kisses her neck softly as his hands went lower and lower, her back arched into his chest. His fingers played at the waist band of her panties and she whimpered softly. He skips over it, nudging her legs open as his fingertips lightly trail over her inner thighs causing goose bumbs all over her skin. He kisses up her leg until he reaches her core, taking in her beautiful sent. He begins to pull down her panties, letting out a hot breath making her even wetter._

_"Mellie" he hears him groan as he gently touched her._

_"Mellie." He groans again and she grabs a fist full of the sheets as he continues to touch her core_.

"Mellie!" She hears Fitz say.

Wait. Fitz?

She opens her eyes to find Fitz standing over her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Damn it, it was a dream." She thought

"Seems like you had an interesting dream, Mellie." Said Fitz, tightening his tie and Mellie's face flushed three shades of red.

She hurried out of bed, moving passed him to the bathroom, ignoring his comment. She took a long cold shower before changing into casual clothing since she wasn't planning on leaving the residence that day. After she got dressed and went into her study to continue reading her latest book.

Later in the day around lunch Mellie had gone into the entertainment room just to look at the news. She turned to BNC and the first thing she saw was Olivia Pope speaking about her newest client and what they didn't do. Mellie groaned in annoyance but smiled when the camera angle changed and she saw Harrison.

"Sexy in a suit." She thought. She flipped through the channels before deciding there was nothing to watch. As she was exiting the room she bumped into Fitz. Her cheeks flushed, clearly still embarrassed from their encounter that morning.

"Mellie?" He questioned grabbing her wrist as she attempted to quickly walk around him.

"Fitz, I...need to...I need to go somewhere." She said but he didn't believe it.

"Mellie, your schedule says your free all day. What's wrong?" Fitz asked and she went cold.

"Nothing! I'm fine, now I need to go." She said coldly, snatching her wrist away as she walks away.

Xx***xX

Harrison was at his apartment watching football in sweats and a t-shirt. He gets up during the commercial to get a soda when he hears a knock at the door. He walks to the door and opens to see two men in black suits.

"Who are you?" Harrison asked.

"Boys, its fine." He heard the one and only Melanie Grant. Both men moved to the side and she walked up, looking as stunning as ever.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." He responded.

"Can I come in?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course." He said and he moved out the way so she could enter his apartment. He closed the door and turned around and watched Mellie. She was dressed different that usual. Her dress tight, a deep red. Heels that made her legs go on for days. He could watch her forever.

"It's rude to stare." Mellie commented with a smile, bringing him out of trance.

"I...just was.." Harrison said flustered and she laughed.

"I was kidding." She says and he let's out a breath of relief.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Water would be fine." Melanie responded as she looks at the things in his apartment and she waits as he gets the water and brings it over to her.

"Here's your water." He says handing her the glass of water.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"How do you know where I live?" He asked curiously, standing next to her.

"I'm the first lady, I have my ways." She says with a smile before taking a sip of water.

"I wanted to talk to you, I needed to see you." Mellie said quietly and he smiled inwardly to himself. It wasn't just him that felt it. Who needed the other. Who wanted the other 24/7.

"About?" He questioned and she looked directly in his eyes.

"Yesterday." Mellie says and he nodded.

"I...I loved it. I can't stop thinking about it. About you. I want you." Mellie says softly he smiles as moves closer to her. She turns to face him completely and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I feel the same. I thought about you all day. I just wanted you." He says and she leans in kissing him hard. He kisses back, his hands going down to her ass making her moan in his mouth. When they break away from each other, they looked straighten into each other's eyes, saying the same thing. He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

Mellie woke up with arms wrapped around her waist. She turns over and sees that Harrison was already awake.

"Morning, beautiful." He says and she smiles, her cheeks flush a deep red.

"Morning." She replied and he kissed her softly.

"Last night was..." Harrison started.

"Absolutely amazing." She finished and he smiled.

"So you liked it?" He said and she giggled.

"I loved it." She responded.

"Even when I did this." He said leaning over and he began to suck on her collarbone.

"Or this." He says going lower to her breast, kissing them ever so slightly.

"Yes!" She barely got out as he began unbuttoning the shirt he let her wear. As he unbuttoned the shirt he kissed lower, skipping over her nipples to her stomach. He let his tongue swirl around in her naval before kissing down to her waist.

"Harrison." A soft moan falls from Mellie's mouth and he smiles against her skin sending goose bumps all over. Just as he reached her core he came back up to her face and she let out a very frustrated breath.

"You tease!" She says faking anger and he smirks at her, kissing her lips again.

"I know." He says and she hits his chest playfully. He stared at her, looking straight into her eyes.

"What?" She asked curiously and he just shook his head.

"Your eyes are absolutely amazing. I could stare at them forever. I have never seen anything this stunning." Harrison said rendering her speechless.

"I..." She had no response. No one had ever told her that before. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled softly.

"Is this real?" She says and he furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I have never had anyone say anything like that to me. Never. You make me feel so different. I feel like I'm alive with you, like I'm in a dream where everything finally goes right for me." Mellie says softly. He smiles running his hand through her hair as he looks at her.

"That's what I wanted to do." He says and she looks confused.

"To make me feel different?"

"To make you feel special. To make you feel like no matter what happens, you know you have me." Harrison said.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

"Harrison? What is that on your neck?" Abby asked him as the whole team was gathered in the conference room. Harrison looks up from the papers he was reading.

"What?" He comments not really paying attention.

"There's something on your neck." Abby says and he raises his hand to touch his neck feeling the hickey the Mellie left from the night before.

"It looks like a hickey?" Comment Quinn.

"It's not a hickey!" Harrison comments, attempting to get them to leave him alone.

"GUYS! Leave Harrison alone and focus." Olivia said looking straight at him and he knows she's going to want to talk to him later.

Xx***xX

Mellie carefully sneaks back into the residence and was glad that Fitz was already in the Oval. She goes into their room and takes a shower and changes her clothes. As she's applying her make-up she sees a hickey on her neck. She smiles to herself as she touches it but remembers that if Fitz notices it he'll question it. She grabs her concealer and covers it before finishing her make-up. As she leaves the residence, she sees Fitz in the hallway. She straightened her dress and quickly walked pass him, hoping he wouldn't pay attention. He usually didn't so why would he now.

"Mellie!" He called after her and she groaned to herself. She stopped walking and turned around.

"Fitz." She says with a forced smile.

"Can we talk?" He says and she looks around, hoping she could find anything to get her out of it.

"Uh...now?" She says.

"Yes." Fitz says and she sighs.

"Of course." Mellie says and he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as the walked back to residence. He never did that before and it made her feel very uncomfortable. Once in the residence, she broke away from his grasp and turned to face him.

"What is it Fitz?" She asked nervously.

"Where were you last night? I was worried." Fitz says and she scoffs.

"Sure you were. I was handling something personal. Something that doesn't concern you." She says attempting to leave but he stops her.

"Mellie?" He questions.

"What! Why are you now so magically concerned about me or what I do. Did Olivia leave you one again or deny you sex? Is that it? Is that why all of a sudden you want to act like you care?" Mellie says coldly. She can't handle his bi-polar actions. They stir up the deepest, most painful emotions in her. When he had his arm on her it brought back memories of college. When Fitz cared, or at least pretended to.

"I do care!" Fitz yells at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Sure you do." She says loudly turning around. "You cared when you slept with every living thing you saw and oh, you really cared when you said I was ornamental, was it. I was ornamental right?" Mellie says pained.

"That's what I thought." She said before leaving when she was met with silence.

Xx***xX

It was around five and Mellie was exhausted. She headed back to the residence and changed into more comfortable clothing before going into her study. Just as she picked up her book her phone notified her that she got a text. She unlocked her phone and went into her messages.

_How are you, beautiful? ~H_

She smiles as she types her reply.

_I'm fine, hbu? ~M_

She continued reading until her phone vibrated against the table next to her. She grabbed her phone and read the new message.

_I'm fine. U left a hickey. ;) ~H_

She giggles to herself and texts him back.

_So did u! ~M_

She decided to leave her study since she clearly was not going to be reading.

Xx***xX

"Sir, you needed me?"

"I did. I need you to do surveillance on the First Lady for me." Fitz says not turning around in his chair. He continued looking out the window.

"What type, Sir? Pictures, video emails, texts, phone calls?" Asks Tom.

"All of them. I need everything. That will be all." Said Fitz.

"Oh and Tom." The president continues.

"Yes?"

"I want it to start today." Fitz demands.

"Of course sir." Tom says before leaving the Oval and Fitz pours himself another glass of scotch.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter and enjoyed the last one! I just have to say that blown away by how many people like this and I would like to thank you for reading! This chapter is part one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL **

* * *

Three weeks later

Fitz angrily goes through the pictures that Tom gave him as he was drinking his scotch. Pictures of Mellie sneaking out of the White House to some apartment. Fitz looks up when he notices Tom was still standing there.

"What is it, Tom?" Fitz asked irritated.

"I also found multiple phone calls and text to the same person. I couldn't record the calls but I could get the texts messages and I also have...video footage." Tom says somewhat nervous, placing the things on his desk.

"Is that all?" Fitz asked before pouring another glass of scotch.

"Yes, sir." Tom said nervously. He saw what was on the video and it was not pleasant to watch.

"Okay, you are dismissed." Fitz says and begins going through the text messages. His blood boiled as he went through some of them. He drank down the whole glass of scotch and angrily slammed them down and he picked up the video and storm out of the Oval. He finally saw her walking down the hallway with some man. She was smiling and laughing, something Fitz never saw anymore. All he saw was her icy cold faked smiles and glares. He walked up to them and when Mellie saw him, her eyes widen. She turned to the man and told him something before looking back at Fitz.

"Mellie, can we speak in private?" Fitz said as he approached her, his voice low and harsh.

"Fitz, I'm with a guest. I'm sure it can wait." Mellie said forcing her smile and Harrison could tell. He knew her and how she felt at all times. What made her tick and what made her smile brighter than the sun.

"Its fine, Mel. I'll talk to you later." Harrison said lightly touching her arm with a smile and she couldn't help but to flash a small smile back.

"Talk to you later. Bye." Mellie said disappointed. She felt like Fitz was her father interrupting her date. She was really looking forward to spend time with Harrison. Once Harrison was out of sight, Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist roughly and painfully tight.

"I know. I know you've slept with someone else. I know you have a lover." Fitz whispered in her ear spitefully.

"Let go of me." Mellie whispered back in pain. She forced a smile as they walked down the hall not to raise any suspicions from other people. He tightened his grip around her waist, hurting her even more as they finally entered the residence. Once they entered the study she ripped his arm from around her body. Mellie turned around and attempted to slap him but her grabbed her wrist and backed her into a wall hard.

"Want to try that again? I know you're not the faithful First Lady you portray. I know you've slept around. I pictures of you leaving his apartment and pretty sure this video I have here is of you and him having sex. I'm pretty sure you want to watch it." Fitz says, his voice low and harsh, alcohol flowing through his veins.

"Fitz...I...I..." Mellie stutters nervously.

"I don't need one of your lame excuses or monologues because we're gonna watch it. Me and you are gonna watch _your_ sex tape. This time its _you_ who couldn't keep _your_ legs closed." Fitz said and Mellie's eyes widened in fear.

"Fitz, please stop!" Mellie pleaded and he shook his head.

"No! It's your turn to put out all_ your dirty laundry_." Fitz said incensed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm pretty sure you're gonna not like Fitz by the middle but its for the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN** **SCANDAL**!

* * *

"Fitz, stop!" Mellie yelled at him and he shook his head going over to the TV and DVD player.

"Oh no. Not when we finally get to see the great Melanie Amelia Grant fail." He says angrily as he turns on both devices and puts in the disk. He pushes play and waits for it to play.

Soon the sound of moans fill the room. Sounds of Memoir getting ravished by Harrison. Mellie's face flushes the deepest colour of red and tears began to flood her eyes. Fitz looked at the screen in shock, comparing the man in the video to the man he had just saw in the hallway.

"You brought him here? You just decided to bring him into the White House and think I wouldn't know." Fitz shouted furiously, getting in her face again. Mellie looked up at him and wiped her eyes incensed.

"How dare you? You've had multiple affairs and I have never done something this cruel to you, something this hurtful. Now you know how I feel every time you bring you MISTRESS here or better yet when you slept with your whore..." Once Fitz heard the word "Whore" he lost it, anger over taking him and he slapped her. He looked up realizing what he had done, guilt washing out the anger. Mellie looked up, cupping her throbbing cheek, tears threatening to fall.

"Mellie...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that..." Fitz said apologetically, reaching out to touch her and she flinched slightly.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Anger and pain rising to the surface. Mellie quickly left the room, leaving Fitz in shock of what he did and what just happened.

Mellie hurried to their bedroom and went into the bathroom. She felt so dirty, filthy even. She took off her clothes and turned on the shower, water almost scolding. Mellie got on and let the water run over her, tears pour out of her eyes. Mellie stayed in the shower until the water went cold. When she got out she threw on a pair sweat pants and a shirt she had taken for Harrison accidentally. She had grabbed it while she was putting her things in her purse one morning at his apartment. Mellie found herself needing a drink. She went into the dining room and went into the cabinet, grabbing the hootch her father had gotten as a gift when Fitz had won the election. She poured herself a glass and kept her mind blank, only focusing on the alcohol. Around the sixth glass she finally decided to stop, knowing she would be sick in the morning. She fumbled for her phone that was across the table and put in a number she knew too well.

"Hello?" Answered Harrison and she giggled drunk.

"Hi." She slurred.

"Mellie? Are you okay?" He asked her knowing she sounded different.

"I'm drunk! Which is funny because ladies don't get drunk." She slurs into the phone.

"Mellie, what happened after I left? What's wrong?" Harrison asked her, his voice soft and caring.

"He knows. He found out about us and he knows." Mellie slurred her voice sad.

"He knows about me and you?" He asks to confirm.

"Yes. He doesn't know your name but he knows its you." Mellie says on the verge of tears and Harrison wishes he could be with her, to sooth her so that way she didn't have to be alone.

"And he...he...slapped...me." Mellie stuttered, tears running down her face. She gets worried when she doesn't hear anything anymore on the other end.

"Harrison." She whimpered slightly.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Harrison said, his voice emotionless.

"Harrison, you don't need to..." Mellie starts but he cuts her off.

"I will be there in twenty minutes." He repeats and his voice sound angry, infuriated even.

"Okay." She said quietly and he hangs up. She puts her phone down after hanging up and deciding to pour another glass of the hooch.


End file.
